Mend Me
by Palmer Blu
Summary: Reid and Ethan have been in a relationship for two years now, but something horribly wrong has happened. With no one else to turn to Reid seeks the comfort he needs from Morgan. Can Morgan Mend him or is Reid forever broken?


**Mend Me**

_**A/N: So I don't really know how well this one shot will be received, but since my muse practically threatened me to write I figured why not see what you all think. So, here is a little one shot that just kind of came to me one night and now I share it with you! Enjoy!**  
_

_**Warning: Some profane language.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters I only own the plot.**_

* * *

"What's going on Kid?" Morgan asked as he opened his front door, a look of shock masking his face. His initial reaction quickly transformed into concern as he took in the sight before him. The appearance of Reid as his door at one in the morning was one thing. Finding the younger agent looking like _this_ was an entirely different story. Saying that Reid looked like hell was the understatement of the century. The younger agent's normally straight back was hunched over. His long brown hair was disheveled and hung in his face, hiding his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled and not matching as if he had simply thrown on the first thing he could grab. His body was shaking as he placed the suitcase that Morgan had just noticed down on the concrete. Morgan didn't know what to do or say, at least not until he heard a sob break through the genius. That was all it took to spur Morgan into action. He reached out, pulling Reid over the threshold before he grabbed the suitcase and placed it against the wall. With the door locked and secure, Morgan turned around bracing himself for whatever was about to happen. Before he could speak, Reid was scrambling into his embrace, trying to seek some form of comfort.

Instinctively, Morgan wrapped his left arm around Reid as the free hand moved up and down the younger man's back. Reid didn't speak…didn't acknowledge the soothing gesture. He simply clung to Morgan as if his life depended on it and cried. Reid cried so hard that the vibrations from his body had Morgan shaking as well. Several minutes later Reid stopped crying. He was reduced to a sniffling mess, still holding on to Morgan. Sure that Reid was done crying for the moment; Morgan wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him into the kitchen. After sitting Reid down at the table he moved over to the coffee maker, putting on a new pot.

"Sorry about barging in like this." Reid's voice was hoarse from all the crying. This was a slight quiver, but Morgan chose to ignore it.

"It's okay Kid."

"Sorry about the shirt. I can replace it if it's ruined."

"Spence its fine. It's just a shirt. I have plenty more." The next few seconds passed in tense silence as Morgan prepared a cup of coffee for Reid. Once the liquid was ready, he placed the mug in front of the genius and took a seat across from him. Reid took a tentative sip and then just held the mug.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Morgan didn't want to push him, but he needed to know why Reid was running at one in the morning. More importantly who he was running from.

"You don't really want to hear about my problems. I'm sure you have things of your own to worry about." Reid took another sip of his coffee while avoiding eye contact.

"Humor me anyway, Kid." Morgan raised an eyebrow as he waited patiently for Reid to speak.

"Fine. If you insist on me indulging your abnormal interest in my life. Ethan and I split up. We have decided to go our separate ways."

"Reid, I'm so sorry. Why did you break up?" Morgan instantly felt horrible for asking the question. Reid's eyes glazed over and glistened with the promise of tears. His hands began to shake as he began to worry his lip between his teeth. _The Kid really doesn't want to talk about it. But I can't fix this if I don't know what happened. And God, do I want to fix this._

"I-I…I caught him cheating."

"Like out with another guy?"

"No Morgan! More like sleeping with two people in _our_ bed! He was in our bed Morgan with not one but two people. And they were both women! Women Morgan! Am I so much of a freak, so unsatisfying that I turned my gay boyfriend straight!" Reid's chest was raising and falling rapidly as he ranted. "We were going to get married Morgan. We were talking about the idea just yesterday. Hell, he even wanted to make you one of the best men."

Morgan found himself in a state of shock for the second time. When he thought of Reid leaving Ethan- and as much as he hated to admit it, he thought about that a lot- he hadn't exactly had this in mind. He never wanted Reid to suffer when this happened. _Well what the hell did you think would happen? Damn Derek! You had to know that in order for them to split Spencer would have to be hurt or he would end up hurt by the breakup._

As the shock wore off anger set in. The rage he felt was so primal that it threatened to rip him apart. His need to comfort Reid was pushed to the back of his mind, taken over by the inherit need to beat the crap out of Ethan. It had been years since Morgan had felt such hostility, but something about Reid just triggered his over protective nature. It was the sound of Reid sniffling that broke through Morgan's thoughts and pained his heart.

"Pretty Boy, it is going to be alright." Reid looked away.

"Is it Morgan? Cause right now I don't believe that. _You_ don't even look like you believe that. Where do I go from here Morgan? Where c-can I g-go from h-h-here?" Reid's words began to break up as he stuttered through his sobs. Morgan rose from his seat and moved to kneel beside Reid. Gently he ran his thumb across Reid's cheek, wiping away the tears.

"You can go wherever you want to Spence." Morgan's voice was a whisper. "There are so many qualities that you have Spencer that would make any man happy. But before they can see it you have to. Listen Kid, I know it hurts like hell and you don't want to do anything right now except crawl into a dark corner and disappear. But you can't Reid."

Morgan placed a finger under Reid's chin and gently guided him until they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, then he wins. I'll be damned if I allow you to let him win.

"Fix me, Morgan. Change whatever is so horribly wrong with me. Change the way that I spout facts faster than most people think of a phrase. Change my lack of a sense of humor. Change everything about me."

"Spencer Reid, you listen to me, and you listen good. There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_, that is wrong with you. The facts that you seem to recite from your mind are usually quite impressive. The way you rant is extremely cute. You do have a sense of humor. It just sometimes doesn't mesh well with others, and that's okay. I refuse to change you in any way. I love you just the way you are. I know I can't replace Ethan, but I can fix the pain. I can take the pain away. I _will_ take the pain away."

"How?" Morgan stood holding out his hand. Reid showed hesitation on his face. What he was so hesitant about was totally lost on Morgan. But he offered his hand again with a smile that he had used to charm many people. Reid slowly reached out and accepted the hand that was offered to him. Morgan gave the genius' hand a comforting squeeze as he made his way from the kitchen. When Reid made the connection of where they were going he broke his silent streak.

"So you plan on fixing me with sexual intercourse?"

"Really Kid…is that what you think of me? Tell me something, Reid." Morgan stopped in the doorway and turned to face the younger agent. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Reid spoke his answer without reluctance.

"Then Dr. Spencer Reid, believe me when I say nothing is going to happen tonight. But hopefully it will eventually when you agree to be my boyfriend. But for now, Pretty Boy, I just want you to lay with me tonight. Let me hold you and ease away your pain." All Reid could manage was a nod before Morgan was once again on the move. When they reached the bed Morgan reached for the hem of Reid's sweater vest. He paused, waiting for confirmation from Reid.

"Do it Derek." Morgan couldn't help but smile at the usage of his name. Once the vest was on the floor Morgan started on the buttons of Reid's shirt.

"What are you smiling so absurdly at?"

"Nothing Kid."

"It has to be something." Morgan threw Reid a pair of sweatpants. Reid held them as he stared down. _Is this really happening?_

"What's wrong Reid? Do you not like the material? Do you also need a shirt?" Morgan was now in nothing but his black boxer briefs. Reid stared as Morgan walked towards him. His muscles rippled, showing his body's power. Reid licked his lips then looked away, his face turning a dark shade of red. After two minutes he finally noticed that Morgan was standing in front of him.

"Spence! Spencer!"

"Huh?"

"You okay Pretty Boy?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just…"

"Just what Spencer?" Morgan cupped Reid's face with one hand. Reid leaned into the contact while placing his hand over Morgan's.

"I never thought that I would be here with you sleeping in your clothes. It's just a shock is all." Morgan chuckled.

"Well Pretty Boy, hopefully you will be here a lot more. Besides I think that you are very sexy in my clothing and you can wear them whenever you want."

"Even the shirt off your back?"

"Even the shirt off my back."

"What if you are shirtless?" Morgan couldn't hold in the laugh that burst forth.

"If I am shirtless then I will go buy a shirt, put it on, and then take it off just to give it to you."

"Really Morgan? Do you know how ridiculous it is to put the shirt on just to take it off moments later?"

"Spence just get in the bed." Morgan pulled back the covers allowing Reid to slip in. After turning off all the lights except the lamp by the bed, Morgan slid into bed and pulled Reid close. Once they were spooned together Reid spoke.

"So you remembered my fear of the dark."

"Of course Pretty Boy. How could I forget? Now sleep because you look like hell."

"Reid went silent as he listened to the sound of Morgan breathing. He basked in the feel; of Morgan's arm wrapped around him. And the warmth radiating from his strong, sturdy body. Morgan's began to slow as he began to drift into sleep.

"Derek, you never explained the smile." Reid felt his larger companion chuckle more than he heard it.

"I just like the way my name sounds when you say it."

"Interesting. Well Derek, I just want to thank you."

"For what Pretty Boy?"

"For doing exactly what you said you would do….for doing what I needed. For mending my heart and taking away my pain."


End file.
